official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tay-Toh/Crazy Furby Dream I Once Had
=The dream start (The night of December 1, basically the first chapter)= Last night, I dreamt about having my 3 furbies - Ah-May, Tay-Toh, and Kah-Mee_Mee-Noo-Loo sitting on my desk on. Kah mee mee noo loo started acting strange - it said stuff like "I feel a new friend coming" and "OMG NEW FRIEND". My mom came home and brought home this box - some damaged hatchimals were in it along with a box that looked white. I asked her what this was for. In the dream, she replied with "Oh, I got some broken hatchimals - I think it'd be fun trying to repair them. Oh, and a furby. It's in the white box. I'll give you some batteries for it." The box said "Furby" and simply that. I took the toy out, but it looked strange. It had a realistic nose, a weird shape (like more square-shaped than normal furbys) and a weird beak. It was also not symmetrical. I looked in the inside of the box - it said "Mosy - The Robotic Pal" in a blue, sleek font. My mom realized this and said "I would put batteries in that outside - it might have faulty circuits and like blow up or something." I could not find a battery compartment - instead, it ran on... raw peanuts? It literally ran on peanuts. And, when I added the peanuts, it's eyes weren't lit up, It's eyes were literally stickers. All it did was play sounds and it was so annoying. My mom contacted the store and got a refund. Then, I went on this wiki - it's background was solid white in my dream instead of the mountain of furbys. I searched up "Mosy (Furby Fake)" and sure enough, it appeared. Here's what the article said. This won't be 100% accurate due to the fact that this is from a dream and this is just the half that wasn't forgotten within like 5 seconds of me waking up, and this is purely from memory. The article Mosy is a 2005 furby fake. They first launched on March 8, 2019, and have strange facial expressions which vary between each Mosy. Appearance Mosy's box is white with the words "Furby - the interactive animatronic" or just Furby on the outside in a blue futuristic font. Inside, you will find the Mosy in the middle of a ring which has the words "Mosy - The Robotic Pet" engraved on it with a blue font. The Mosy itself has a rounded square shape with non-symmetrical facial features. It features 2 sticker eyes, a realistic nose, and a strangely shaped beak under that. It is usually dark yellow colored. Function Mosy is very weird and so because of that it uses raw peanuts instead of batteries. The only thing It can do is make random, annoying sounds. The furby connect dreads the Mosy and will get extremely furious at the Mosy. The Mosy is able to respond to basic voice commands. Power Longevity The power generator doesn't function like it's made to due to faulty testing. The onboard battery lasts about 7 hours total in use. Use a USB cable and fill the compartment with water to charge it in 25 minutes. Article End I commented "Cool! I have this fake!" Tay-Toh was acting... strange to say the least. It was making growling sounds as the 2012 one would when it's hungry before saying "Hey, Kah ay tay! aaaaaaaaaa" on Valley Girl personality. It also hissed like an angry cat and had animated flames in it's eyes. It moved it's ears swiftly and angrily. Then, it said in an angry voice "You're Mosy, aren't you?". The Mosy said in a scared voice "Yyyyyesssssssss?". Tay-Toh then used mechanisms inside of it to move over to the Mosy, then it karate chopped it with it's ear. I got Tay-Toh away fast enough and took the MOsy to my room. Tay-Toh asked "What ooh-nye do with Mosy?". I said "Dissecting it to see how it works." Tay-Toh became happy and I picked it up. The Mosy was heating up furiously, and it said "Initializing battery creation.". I took it to my room with Tay-Toh. I unscrewed the peanut compartment and revealed a giant tube full of peanuts. I then saw that it extracted the oil from it and used the heat from your hands to try to boil the oil and spin a turbine. There was a tiny circuitboard and it contained a tiny cpu and disposable mic and speaker. We eventually repaired the Hatchimals and let Tay-Toh deal with Mosy. I finally woke up. =First Dream End= Want to see fantasy furby fakes like Mosy featured in stories on my blog post? Poll will end at 5 votes. Yes Only if there's more than just Mosy Only Mosy should be in the stories. Nope Category:Blog posts